L'île (Promo S2E15)
by Luciole26
Summary: L'arrivée de Baelfire au Pays Imaginaire.
1. Un nouveau départ

Un tourbillon vert apparut telle une tornade, secouant et déchaînant par sa force les éléments qui l'entouraient. Une silhouette en sortit, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Elle prenait la forme d'un jeune garçon recroquevillé qui sanglotait par les évènements qui étaient arrivés.

C'est alors qu'il tapa du poing la terre en criant : « Lâche ! Je te déteste ! Comment as-tu pu, comment as-tu pu…tu m'as laissé tomber ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! ».

Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir avant de se redresser en époussetant ses vêtements pleins de terre. Il observa les lieux alentours. Le décor ressemblait plutôt à une jungle, il pouvait entendre des bruits d'oiseaux et de bêtes dans les environs. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre c'est qu'il faisait jour contrairement à l'endroit qu'il a quitté. Il se leva, essuya négligemment ses yeux puis curieux, il se demanda dans quelle ville étrange il s'est retrouvé échoué.

_ « Il y a quelqu'un ? A l'aide ! Où suis-je !?, lança-t-il au loin, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Il contempla les arbres qui faisaient plus de deux mètres de haut, possédant des fleurs d'un rouge écarlate. Ces arbres étaient plus petits que ceux qu'il connaissait dans son enfance.

_ « La végétation ici est bien différente…, murmura Baefire, en parcourant au hasard les lieux.

Il marcha, marcha, jusqu'à tomber de fatiguer quand soudain, un bruit de tamtam se rapprocha de lui. Ce son était étrange, bizarrement Bae eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se cacha derrière un amas de buissons puis aperçut à travers le feuillage des hommes basanés à moitié nus avec de la peinture sur le visage et le corps. Ils parlaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue mais ne semblaient pas si terrifiants que ça. Bae était totalement perdu, il se sentait seul et craignait l'inconnu, pourtant il faudra bien qu'il se montre courageux puisque son père ne l'a pas été pour eux deux. En repensant à son père, il contint sa colère et sa frustration. Il avait eu foi en lui, il le pensait capable de franchir ce vortex avec lui. Étais-ce si dur d'abandonner cette saleté de magie ?! Il restera un lâche et un accro. Ici au moins l'adolescent peut vivre sans magie. Il pourra vivre sa vie sans soucis.

_ « Allez Bae ! Il est temps de faire le premier pas et d'affronter l'inconnu, s'encouragea le jeune adolescent.

A peine fit-il un geste qu'il s'affaissa par terre épuisé, les yeux fermés.

Une petite lumière jaillit alors à côté du corps endormi du garçon. Elle scintillait et tournoyait autour de lui. C'était une petite créature vêtue de vert, qui l'avait aperçu en cherchant dans le coin des objets perdus. Curieuse, elle se pencha pour le regarder de plus près et en le voyant, elle se mit à rougir. Une idée alors apparut dans sa petite tête, elle lui lança une poussière étrange, le corps de Bae se souleva et doucement fut emmené au fin fond de la jungle.

Baelfire se réveilla par de nombreux petits sons de cloche. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie petite créature aux yeux bleus. Il sursauta, recula tandis que cette dernière s'envola haut ayant pris peur. Il regarda partout autour de lui, il n'était plus au même endroit. Il était près d'un énorme chêne.

_ « Non ce n'est pas possible…C'est un cauchemar. Je voulais un monde sans magie», dit-il en se prenant la tête des deux mains.

Il vit alors la petite créature ailée faire de grands signes vers un endroit. Il suivit son geste et vit quelques fruits, dont un assez étrange, sur une grande feuille verte. Elle lui fit signe de le manger, le pressa même de le faire.

_ « Pourquoi devrais-je manger ça ? Je ne te connais pas… ».

Elle répondit par des petits sons de cloche.

_ « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, tu parles une langue que je ne connais pas ».

La petite blonde roula des yeux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de mimer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Apparemment Bae réussit à saisir son idée.

_ « Ce fruit me permettra de comprendre ta langue ? », demanda-t-il assez étonné.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il prit prudemment ce petit fruit noir, il regarda la petite blonde qui était semble-t-il impatiente puis le mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha le fruit sans goût puis l'avala entièrement.

_ « Enfin, c'est dur avec toi !, lança-t-elle subitement d'une voix enfantine.

_ Euh… J'arrive à t'entendre. C'est incroyable…enfin c'est encore de la magie.

_ Ce fruit est très rare, c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé qui pouvait me permettre de te parler. Tu as un problème avec la magie ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ Oui c'est ça qui m'a poussé à partir de mon monde…d'ailleurs ne serais-tu pas une fée ?

_ Oui, je m'appelle Clochette mais tu peux m'appeler Clo si tu veux. dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_ Hum…Clochette. Tu étais au courant de mon arrivée ?

_ Non…tu es le premier enfant que je vois ici…par contre, ton arrivée a eu un drôle d'effet sur l'île.

_ L'île ? On est où ? s'écria-t-il.

_ Au pays imaginaire ! Il y a toutes les saisons sur cette île. Nous sommes en saison d'automne ici. J'adore ces couleurs ! Alors tu viens d'un autre monde, je suis curieuse…

_ Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler…Tu es différente de la fée que j'ai rencontrée…

_ Tu as rencontré une autre fée que moi ?, lança-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

_ Oui, la fée bleue mais je pouvais facilement parler avec, je n'avais pas besoin de ce fruit. J'imagine que c'est différent ici pour vous comprendre, murmura Baelfire sans prêter attention aux émotions de Clochette.

_ Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Baelfire…

_ Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es tombé sur cette île ?

_ Non…tout ce que je désirais c'était être dans un monde sans magie car elle m'a fait souffrir. J'ai plus ma mère, j'ai plus mon père, je suis tout seul à présent. Ils m'ont tous déçu.

_ Je suis désolée…

_ Je sais que la magie n'a pas que de mauvais côtés mais j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais en voir.

_ Il y a un moyen pour que tu oublies ces mauvais souvenirs. Il te suffit de tout recommencer ici comme tu aurais voulu que ça soit mais ne rejette pas la magie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y en a en toi, annonça Clochette, souriante.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je ne peux pas partir de ce monde.

_ Si, il y a un moyen mais pour ça il faut accepter la magie, la bonne magie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ce n'est pas le plus important actuellement. Ici il va falloir apprendre à survivre d'abord, à vivre des épreuves et découvrir les gens. Tout le monde n'est pas si gentil ici, je t'apprendrai à te battre. Nous avons du temps. Ici il est relatif et différent de ton monde.

_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?, questionna-t-il, perdu.

_ Le temps s'écoule très lentement au pays imaginaire... Eh bien tu es gentil et moi aussi je suis seule. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis ».

Bae ne trouva rien à répondre.

_ « Oh… J'ai une hypothèse sur ta venue ici. Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu aies pu désirer que d'aller dans un monde sans magie ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu sembles avoir été déçu par tes parents, des grandes personnes en somme. Aurais-tu inconsciemment souhaité ne jamais devenir une grande personne ? Et donc, au fond ne jamais vouloir grandir et rester un garçon ? Hum...ça expliquerait ces phénomènes sur l'île…, chuchota-t-elle vers la fin.

_ Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça, Clochette ? Ça m'a juste effleuré l'esprit, à cause de ma colère quand je suis entré dans ce tourbillon. C'est pourquoi je suis là ?! Clochette, je ne vais pas vieillir ?

_ Il se pourrait bien… mais est-ce horrible ? Au fond tu voulais une vie comme ça…Ceci sans grande personne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les indiens, ils sont différents des adultes habituels, ils sont pacifistes au pays imaginaire ».

Baelfire médita sur le sujet, il était tiraillé. Clo avait peut être raison. Il avait vu des choses : des adultes s'humiliant, s'insultant et se battant. Des couples se déchirant, des adultes malsains et sans pitié. Il ne voulait pas vivre encore dans un monde d'adultes similaire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être parmi eux. Plus il voyait ce genre de scène avec son père plus il commençait à être dégoûté à l'idée de grandir et de devenir un homme. L'idéal serait de ne jamais avoir à vivre ça. Il n'y a que cette île pour lui offrir ce souhait inconscient.

_ « J'aimerais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends Clochette et décider ou non de vieillir. Je ne veux pas grandir, je veux rester un garçon le reste de ma vie.

_ Je pense que ton souhait est déjà réalisé.

_ Oui... Maintenant il serait temps de commencer l'étape de survie, j'imagine? Il faut construire un abri, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne connais pas cet endroit…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dès demain je te ferai visiter l'île. Pour l'abri, j'ai une idée !, s'écria-t-elle en survolant le chêne et tournoyant autour de lui.

_ A l'intérieur de l'arbre ? Tu as raison Clochette, ce sera une très bonne cachette, approuva Bae, en souriant.

L'abri prit du temps à être construit mais grâce aux différents outils trouvés par Clochette, Baelfire put avancer. Il travailla et travailla tandis que Clochette, le soutenant d'une autre manière, ramena leur repas. Il découvrit l'île et rencontra les indiens. C'est chez eux qu'il dormit temporairement grâce à la fée. Ce n'était que le début de son aventure. Puis quand il réussit à finir sa trappe secrète, le dernier élément de sa construction, il put enfin contempler en détail son travail fini à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

_ « Le plus gros travail est fait ! », pensa-t-il, en souriant à Clochette qui était contente.

Il construisit un lit de fortune, un coin pour Clochette. Il restait plus qu'à aménager, ce que Clochette voulait faire avec joie. Elle ramena toute sorte d'objets. Une fois, Baelfire trouva dans sa collection des livres dont un attira son attention.

_ « Le livre de Pan… » murmura-t-il en voyant les illustrations.

Il se regarda, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, seule son écharpe d'un bleu délavé avait été préservée. Il décida de l'enlever de son cou et de la cacher sous son lit de camp. Il regarda l'illustration puis il lui vint une idée.

_ « Clochette !, cria Bae.

_ Oui Bae, qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle en volant vers lui, soudain curieuse.

_ Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de faire ce genre de vêtements avec des choses de l'île ? indiqua l'adolescent en montrant l'illustration.

_ Oui, je crois que c'est possible. Je peux même t'aider pour les vêtements. Ce sera différent de ce que tu portes habituellement mais…

_ T'inquiète pas Clo, ça ira. Je finirais par m'y habituer. Je ne peux plus rester avec ces affaires sur moi de toute façon.

_ D'accord…

_ Attends ! Autre chose… Je veux que personne ne connaisse ma véritable identité. Je veux recommencer à zéro, alors appelle moi…, il regarda le livre en réfléchissant, Peter...Peter Pan.


	2. Cauchemar, Révélation & Epreuve

_(__Information__ : il y a un extrait reprit d'un scénario d'OUAT dans ce chapitre, il n'est donc pas inventé par moi)._

_ « Non ! cria Baelfire en se réveillant, en sueur.  
_ Peter ! Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Clo, en apparaissant devant lui.  
_ Je n'y arrive pas… mes souvenirs ne veulent pas s'effacer. Je suis là depuis 60 jours et je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars de lui, de ce qu'il m'a fait…, avoua-t-il en regardant sur son mur de nombreux traits barrés.  
_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'en parler ?  
_ Non, le mal est fait et bien fait. Je ne peux juste pas oublier ça… », dit-il en reniflant discrètement.

Elle le regarda d'un air triste, ne sachant quoi faire.

_ « Comme tu veux Peter… », murmura la petite fée blonde, en s'envolant vers le haut du chêne pour disparaître on ne sait où.

Bae ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène. Il avait jeté le haricot magique par terre puis un tourbillon vert était apparu devant lui et son père. Le sol tremblait…

__ « Mon dieu, mon garçon ! C'est comme une tornade !, cria Rumple, effrayé.  
_ Nous devons passer par là !, répliqua Bae, déterminé.  
_ Non ! Non ! Je ne pense pas y arriver !  
_ Nous le devons ! C'est le seul moyen !, cria son fils en le retenant.  
_ Non non non non non non ! Il y a quelque chose !... ça va nous détruire !  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Tout va bien se passer ! Je le promets ! », lança Baelfire._

_Bae s'empiégea et chuta dans le fossé qu'avait formé cette tornade, réussissant néanmoins à s'accrocher à la main de son père :_

__ « Papa !... Nous devons y aller ! », cria-t-il._

_Mais celui-ci planta son poignard dans la terre, pour ne pas être emporté par ce gouffre._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Papa, ça ne va pas rester ouvert longtemps ! Allons-y !_  
__ Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !_  
__ Papa s'il te plaît ! C'est la seule façon que nous soyons ensemble !, supplia le garçon._  
__ Non, Bae ! Je ne peux pas !_  
__ Papa, s'il te plaît !_  
__ Je ne peux pas !, répéta son père désespérément._  
__ Lâche ! Tu as promis ! Ne brise pas notre accord !, hurla Baelfire de colère._  
__ Je dois le faire ! »_

_A ces mots, il le lâcha dans l'énorme gouffre._

__ « Papa ! », cria le garçon avant de disparaître._

Il ouvrit les yeux et, une profonde tristesse s'afficha sur son visage.

_ « Dire que tu as fait ça… », murmura Peter Pan.

**Plus tard dans la matinée - Au village des Indiens**

Bae décida de rendre visiter aux indiens, amis depuis peu. Leurs maisons étaient de grands tipis en peaux de bêtes. Au centre de leur village trônait un énorme totem représentant les esprits qu'ils vénéraient. C'est autour de cet emblème, à la lueur d'un grand feu et avec un accompagnement musical, qu'ils se réunissaient les soirs de fête. La terre du côté de leur territoire était de couleur ocre, contrairement à d'autres lieux du Pays Imaginaire. Bons agriculteurs, ils possédaient beaucoup de champs. Leur nature pacifiste, comme Clo le disait, ne les empêchait pas d'être également des chasseurs hors pair. Il faut bien vivre, se protéger et s'habiller grâce aux fourrures. Baelfire a pu remarquer lors d'un repas qu'ils rendaient hommage à la bête mangée dans leur langue ancestrale, la remerciant de les laisser se nourrir pour continuer de vivre et profiter des jours suivants. Ils parlaient un peu la langue du jeune garçon et ils pouvaient ainsi s'échanger quelques mots. C'est de cette façon que Peter se sentait moins seul. Pour certains les indiens paraissaient sages et respectueux alors que d'autres les trouvaient entêtés. S'il y avait un quelconque problème, il fallait passer par le chef Powhatan. Réservé et autoritaire, personne ne contestait ses dé ès ancré dans ses principes, il était le pire entêté qu'il soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher aux traditions, notamment lorsqu'il il était question de donner plus de liberté à sa fille Sacagawea. Heureusement, il y avait Grand-Mère pour calmer les esprits. C'était la matriarche du village et la mère du chef. En tant que grande guérisseuse elle étudiait les plantes et soignait les blessés. De plus, l'adolescent s'était prit d'affection pour la grand-mère, qui l'acceptait comme l'un de ses petits enfants. Elle était douce, attentive et drôle parfois. Elle était le noyau de cette tribu. Bae se perdait dans cette réflexion quand soudain, 4 petits diables d'enfants coururent devant lui, lui coupant la route et l'asphyxiant avec de la poussière ocre. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment ce qui alerta Grand-Mère qui passait non loin de là et qui s'empressa de l'entrainer chez elle.

_ « Quelle saleté cette poussière ! Tu en as plein sur tes cheveux, on dirait qu'ils sont rouges. Et ton visage, de plus ! Tiens, bois ce remède Peter. Il semblerait que tu en aies inhalé… ça te soulagera, dit la vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs.  
_ Merci…, déglutit-il en buvant ce breuvage.  
_ Ce genre d'accident arrive souvent ici, malheureusement nous devons faire avec cette terre.  
_ Oui d'autant qu'elle enrichit vos cultures d'après ce que Clochette m'a dit, répondit-il après avoir bu de cette eau, secouant d'une main ses cheveux couverts de poussière.  
_ C'est vrai… mais dis-moi, tu as une triste mine mon garçon. Tu as toujours ces cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Peter haussa les épaules.

_ « Tiens, débarbouille toi la figure !, lança-t-elle en lui jetant un linge mouillé.  
_ Merci, Grand-Mère. »

Elle le fixa sans sourciller, d'un air intense. Il reposa le petit récipient, se mouilla le visage avec le linge et la regarda ensuite, mal à l'aise.

_ « Grand-Mère, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…, commença Bae.  
_ Mais il faudra pourtant mon garçon. Si tu en as tous les soirs, c'est très mauvais. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ça te consume. Il ne faut pas t'y perdre, surtout si ces cauchemars sont tes souvenirs. Ton âme a besoin de sérénité Peter, sans ça tu ne peux avancer. Sans ça tu ne peux penser à toi, à ton avenir.  
_ Grand-Mère, ça s'est vraiment passé. Comment réellement avancer avec ce genre de souvenirs ?  
_ Eh bien, déjà en diminuant tes cauchemars. Normalement quand on ne pense plus à quelque chose, on n'en rêve pas non plus. Mais toi c'est le contraire, tu es obsédé par tes souvenirs et ils ne te laissent pas tranquille même quand tu dors. Comme si inconsciemment tu voulais t'infliger une punition en les revivant.  
_ Quelque part j'aimerais oublier…, avoua Bae.  
_ Mais si tu oublies, tu ne serais pas le garçon vaillant que tu es aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner un remède à base de plantes, pour t'aider à dormir tranquillement et à chasser ces vieux démons. Il faut seulement ne pas faire d'excès avec ce remède. Tu dois en prendre une fois tous les trois jours avant de dormir. Tu mets une pincée de ces épices dans un récipient, tu rajoutes un peu d'eau, tu le mélanges en faisant un cercle 3 fois puis tu peux ensuite le boire. Quand tu auras fini cette fiole, ça te donnera une occasion de revenir me voir. Puis quand ton corps se sera assez adapté, tu pourras un jour arrêter et peut être ne plus autant faire ces cauchemars, énonça-t-elle en lui donnant précieusement le flacon.  
_ Merci. Je commencerai dès ce soir », annonça Peter.

Brusquement, elle lui prit le poignet et ferma les yeux. Bae se demandait si elle le tenait comme ça parce qu'elle avait eu un vertige ou si c'était pour autre chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un voile blanc les recouvrait telle une aveugle. Puis, après quelques secondes, ils redevinrent ce qu'ils étaient. Elle lui murmura :

_ « J'ai vu ton tourment… ton père est Rumplestiltskin.  
_ Co… comment vous savez ça, Grand-Mère ?  
_ Il peut m'arriver d'avoir des visions... Bien sûr, ce n'est pas souvent. J'ai juste voulu essayer avec toi, pour comprendre ta souffrance. Apparemment cela a fonctionné. Je sais par ailleurs ton véritable prénom… Mais rassure-toi, ça restera entre nous, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.  
_ Tu as vu mon dernier souvenir alors…  
_ Oui brièvement, ton père avait trop peur d'être à nouveau mortel. C'est pourquoi il a choisi la magie. Cette terrible décision lui coûtera énormément. Ton père a été considéré lâche pendant toute sa vie, ça pèsera sur sa conscience. Il a fait des vilaines choses… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ici tu peux être tranquille. Maintenant, allez ouste ! Il me semble que tu dois t'entraîner, non ?  
_ Oui, avec Clochette. Elle me fait faire des trucs invraisemblables !, dit-il, consterné.  
_ Mais tu es dans un monde invraisemblable petit ! … Ah Peter ! Ton nouvel habit te va très bien. J'imagine que c'est Clochette qu'il l'a fait ?  
_ Oui, j'ai eu cette idée. Je suis plutôt à l'aise dedans.  
_ C'est déjà ça. Prends soin de toi.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, Grand-Mère !

Peter fit un dernier salut en chassant son père de son esprit, passa « un bonjour » également à d'autres passants puis alla rejoindre Clochette.

_ « Fiou… pauvre gamin… ton père fera sûrement encore de vilaines choses, surtout si c'est pour te retrouver. On ne sait pas à quel point quelqu'un peut être déterminé », murmura la vieille dame d'un air contrit, tout en rangeant ses fioles et ses herbes.

**Quelque part sur l'île – Près d'un arbre cerisier**

Baelfire était assis contre un cerisier et observait le paysage. Ici il était en territoire printemps donc beaucoup d'arbres autour de lui fleurissaient. Le soleil était rayonnant de ce côté-ci du Pays Imaginaire. Il y avait un champ de coquelicots au loin, il voyait des écureuils sautant d'arbre en arbre et des coccinelles voler. Ce lieu était apaisant. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Clochette.

_ « Clochette !, cria-t-il.  
_J'arrive, me voici !, répondit-elle en surgissant rapidement.  
_ Alors… que veux-tu que je fasse aujourd'hui ? Grimper aux arbres, rester suspendu dans les airs, rester en équilibre sur une branche…  
_ Rien de tout ça. Tu as déjà beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Tu t'entraîneras tout seul pour être de plus en plus agile à l'avenir. Aujourd'hui ton épreuve sera importante. Tu dois savoir fabriquer un objet permettant de te protéger. Pour cela, j'ai ramené le sablier comme à chaque épreuve, dit-elle en pointant l'objet qu'elle baladait dans les airs grâce à la poussière de fées. Tu devras respecter son temps pour trouver ce qu'il te faut et le créer. Une question ?  
_ Cet objet peut être n'importe quoi ?  
_ Oui tant qu'il t'est très utile. Dans le quotidien.  
_ D'accord…  
_ Tu es prêt ?, demanda Clochette en regardant prudemment Peter Pan.  
_ Oui !  
_ Vas-y ! Allez Peter ! », dit-elle en retournant le sablier dans les airs.

Bae chercha quelque chose de pointu et pensa à une pierre ou un rocher. Il vit près d'un arbre au loin un amas de pierres, il s'en approcha mais elles étaient hélas trop grosses à transporter. Il en prit une la fracassa contre les autres afin d'en obtenir de plus petites et peut être obtenir des pierres plates et lisses comme les pointes des flèches qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. A cet instant, Baelfire pensa à la dague de son père mais chassa immédiatement cette vision de sa tête. Le jeune garçon chercha minutieusement parmi ses débris ce qu'il convoitait et vit une pierre plate, légèrement édentée. Il la prit soigneusement puis fureta à la recherche d'une base permettant de la fixer. Il pensa alors à du bois rigide et lisse. Il regarda l'arbre près duquel il se trouvait puis décida d'y monter. A son sommet, une branche parmi tant d'autres l'intéressa. Il utilisa la partie édentée de la pierre pour couper la branche de sa base. Il y resta longtemps car la pierre n'était pas polie et nécessitait plus d'efforts. Un craquement se fit entendre et il tira sur la branche. Celle-ci se détacha. Prudemment, il descendit de l'arbre puis se mit à réfléchir sur la prochaine étape.

_ « Il me faut un bandage pour la coincer sur ce bout de bois… Mais avant il faut que je fende une partie du bois pour y loger la pierre », murmura-t-il à lui-même, concentré.

Il réduisit la taille de la branche puis coupa légèrement en son centre la partie du bois la plus fine, de deux-trois centimètres. Il y logea la pierre. Il restait à l'immobiliser. Il regarda son habit puis son poignard. Il déchira alors un morceau de sa tunique de sorte qu'elle ait la forme d'une bande. Puis Peter l'enroula autour de l'objet en serrant assez fort pour que la pierre tienne. Il fit un nœud, prit le poignard dans sa main et le contempla contre le soleil. Pour une première réalisation, c'était plutôt pas mal. Il restait à aiguiser et à polir… Mais avec quoi ?

_ « Il te reste peu de temps, Peter ! », annonça soudain Clochette, au loin.

N'ayant pas un mécanisme à disposition pour le polir comme les forgerons, il appuya sa pierre contre l'écorce de l'arbre et gratta doucement comme une lime afin de modifier la forme édentée de la pierre. Il la frotta puis regarda le résultat. Les traces de dents de la pierre avaient presque disparu.

_ « C'est terminé ! », cria la petite fée en venant vers lui.

Il lui montra sa création et attendit son verdict.

_ « Épreuve réussie ! Ce poignard fait main te sera très pratique. J'imagine que je vais devoir te refaire l'habit ?, dit-elle en voyant l'état déplorable de son vêtement fait de tissu vert et de lierre.  
_ Euh, un peu oui !, rit t-il sur le coup.  
_ A présent, ce sera ton objet le plus précieux. Il faudra que tu l'aies toujours avec toi…  
_ Je compte faire une sangle où le mettre et que j'attacherai sur moi.  
_ C'est une bonne idée. En plus grâce à ce poignard, tu vas pouvoir commencer à chasser.  
_ Chasser ? Tu… Tu es sérieuse Clochette ?  
_ Oui, tout comme quand je t'ai dit que je t'apprendrai à te battre. Ce n'est pas tout le temps moi qui vais ramener le repas, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais faire ce que tu voulais. Par conséquent, être autonome est ta priorité.  
_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais… Euh… Je ferais la chasse avec les indiens ?  
_ Ah non, tu la feras tout seul. Tu apprendras de tes erreurs sur le terrain. Il ne faut pas voir trop grand au début. Tu n'es pas un chasseur confirmé pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir débusquer des lièvres, des dindons et des paons.  
_ D'accord…, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. J'imagine que ça va demander de la patience et de la technique. J'y arriverai… J'ai déjà connu ça autrefois.  
_ C'est vrai ?  
_ Oui… »

A ces mots, le souvenir de la ferme où son père et lui vivaient, apparut comme un éclair. Ils sortaient dehors et allaient voir leur enclos de moutons, en souriant. Son père lui donnait des conseils sur les traitements à faire aux bêtes et le garçon effectuait ces tâches, très sérieusement. C'était un de ses bons souvenirs…

_ « Nous débuterons la chasse demain ! Courage Peter ! », s'exclama Clochette enjouée à l'idée d'une nouvelle journée pleine de péripéties.

**Le soir - Dans la cabane secrète du chêne**

Bae suivit les indications de Grand-Mère à la lettre, avant de se coucher. Il but le breuvage et alla s'endormir. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Clochette, qui y répondit joyeusement puis ce fut le silence total. Cette nuit-là, Peter Pan put dormir sereinement.


	3. A la recherche de ma pensée heureuse

_ « Cours, Peter ! Il est derrière toi ! », cria Clochette qui volait à côté de lui, en regardant dans son dos.

Nos deux compagnons étaient en sacrée posture. Lors d'un entraînement de chasse quotidien sur le territoire sauvage, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur un jaguar au pelage tacheté et scintillant. Le félin était intéressé par le même gibier que Peter. N'appréciant que peu cette interruption et voyant là une meilleure proie, l'animal prit en chasse l'indésirable jeune homme en une course poursuite effrénée.

_ « Je vais essayer de le retarder, Peter !, lança la fée en s'approchant du félin en colère.  
_ Dépêche toi, Clochette ! Je ne vais pas arriver à tenir longtemps à cette allure ! », s'écria l'adolescent en courant à toute vitesse, l'animal à ses talons.

Clochette se rua sur le jaguar et sortit de sa mini sacoche une aiguille qu'elle planta dans l'oeil de la bête. Celle-ci s'arrêta face à cette douleur et d'un coup de patte envoya valser contre un arbre la petite fée, qui en fut sonnée. Bae jeta un regard en arrière et vit le félin reprendre sa course. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé de cette traque sans fin. En levant la tête, il vit quelques lianes par ci par là sur son chemin et prit alors une solution inattendue. Sachant que le temps lui était compté, il attrapa une liane, en espérant que celle-ci soit solide et s'y balança pour en attraper une autre jusqu'à pouvoir atterrir sur une branche d'un arbre. La bête le rattrapa, elle était à présent sous l'arbre où l'adolescent était perché. Pendant des secondes interminables, elle griffait l'arbre et essayait de monter tel un animal enragé. Le félin avait une telle force qu'il réussit à faire bouger l'arbre de plus en plus. Bae savait que s'il restait plus longtemps à cet endroit, il serait mangé. Clochette étant KO, il devait trouver une solution seul. Debout sur la branche, il s'accrocha d'une main au tronc de l'arbre qui vibrait à cause des attaques du jaguar et sortit de l'autre son poignard, qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Il sentait que la branche qui le supportait allait céder sous peu. La peur le tenailla, il ne voulait pas mourir… En tous cas pas sans se battre. Plein de détermination, Peter se prépara à la chute, le poignard levé face à une rangée de crocs. La branche se brisa quelques secondes plus tard et Peter tomba vers l'animal. Au loin, Clochette entrouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit la scène au ralenti.

_ « Non ! », cria-t-elle en lançant de toutes ces forces de la poussière magique en direction de son ami.

Dans sa chute vertigineuse, Peter se mit à prier et à espérer une quelconque aide de dernier instant. Il serra son poignard et se prépara à attaquer le félin. Il chutait puis… Soudain le temps sembla s'arrêter. Peter regarda la bête, elle cherchait toujours à l'attraper avec hargne sauf que le garçon était suspendu dans le vide à un bon mètre de distance d'elle.

_ « Mais, mais…qu'est-ce que je fais en l'air, moi ?! », s'exclama Bae, étonné.

Subitement, il se prit la poussière magique de Clochette en pleine figure. Il éternua, ça le déstabilisa au point de briser l'étrange force qui le maintenait en l'air et il reprit sa chute. L'adolescent se ressaisit néanmoins avant la bête et érafla au passage la gorge de l'animal avant que celui-ci n'ouvre sa gueule pour choper la tête du garçon. Bae s'écrasa en plein sur le jaguar et celui-ci tenta furieusement de prendre le dessus sur le petit homme qui en perdit son poignard. Alors que l'animal cherchait à le mordre par tous les moyens, Bae tenta par instinct de lui serrer la gorge. Mécontent, l'animal le griffa aux bras, au torse et une douleur lancinante se propagea dans le corps du garçon. C'était insupportable. Il devait arrêter le félin maintenant car bientôt il n'aurait plus de forces pour lutter. Son regard se posa sur son couteau juste à côté d'eux, c'était son seul espoir, il fallait qu'il libère une de ses mains pour le récupérer !

_ « Courage, Bae ! Crois en toi… », murmura le garçon pour lui-même.

Il lâcha sa prise d'une main, attrapa rapidement le poignard et avant même que l'animal fasse une énième blessure au petit homme, Bae lui trancha la gorge et lui transperça le ventre. Du sang se déversa sur lui, il était noyé. La bête s'affaissa sur lui de tout son poids, inerte. L'adolescent était saisi, il tremblait tellement que s'il était debout, ses jambes ne l'auraient pas tenu. Au final, il était content d'être allongé et que ça ne se voyait pas. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir un tel cran. Péniblement, il écarta la bête de lui et se releva lentement. Clochette, qui avait tout suivi avec autant de frayeur que de surprise, s'approcha de lui et vit en détail toutes les blessures sanglantes.

_ « Il… Il faut qu'on te soigne Peter. Rapidement, murmura Clochette en détournant son regard du garçon.  
_ Il faut emporter cette bête. Ce serait du gâchis… On peut la transporter jusqu'au chêne, annonça Bae, stoïque.  
_ D'accord, allons-y.  
_ Après on devra discuter de quelque chose Clochette, répondit Peter, pensif.  
_ J'imagine… », admit-elle.

Il coupa des lianes, attacha les pattes inférieures et supérieures de la bête puis avec l'aide de Clochette, la déplaça jusqu'au chêne grâce à la poussière de fées.

Après s'être nettoyé et soigné, Bae chercha à terminer le travail sur cette bête. Elle n'était pas le résultat prévu de la chasse, mais quoi qu'il en soit il devait récupérer tout ce qu'il pouvait, étape par étape. Il dut enlever la fourrure de l'animal, la pendre sur un fil, découper ensuite la viande comestible et l'envelopper dans des feuilles de palmier. Le reste devra être jeté aux vautours près des récifs. Il réutilisa le feu de camp qu'il avait créé au tout début de son arrivée, à quelques mètres du chêne et non exposé aux arbres alentour. Il alluma son feu et il posa les morceaux de viande sur une pierre plate disposé au dessus des flammes. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, dans notre monde, que Bae réalisa qu'il avait réinventé la plancha. Une partie de cette viande sera consommée sous peu mais Baelfire n'aurait su dire par avance s'il allait l'aimer. Il n'avait jamais fait cuir du jaguar et ne savait certainement pas aussi bien le cuisiner que les indiens. En contemplant les flammes, il se remémorait à nouveau la scène : le fait de flotter dans le vide sans raison particulière puis la manière dont il avait tué l'animal, brutalement. Baigné dans son sang. Il regarda ses mains. C'était une chose de tuer un pauvre petit lièvre mais s'en était une autre de tuer voire d'éventrer un animal aussi imposant. Ce souvenir lui retourna l'estomac, il se leva précipitamment, courra derrière un arbre et vomit tout son soul. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu encaisser aussi longtemps alors que pour son premier lièvre il avait à peine pu se retenir quelques minutes. Bae réalisa alors qu'être chasseur c'était aussi être endurant. Dans quelques temps, il ne devrait sans doute plus avoir ce genre de réaction. Il était convaincu que c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on devient un chasseur confirmé.

_ « Au final… mon père ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de prendre des vies. Il ne ressentait plus de compassion. C'est ce qui risque de m'arriver ?, se demanda l'adolescent, constatant le parallèle avec son père.  
_ Non, tu ne peux pas te comparer à lui. Ici tu dois survivre, te nourrir, te protéger... Un chasseur ne tue pas un animal par colère, par plaisir ou par vengeance, tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Il fallait te défendre, ce jaguar t'a attaqué et c'est un des dangers parmi tant d'autres au Pays Imaginaire », répondit Clo en s'approchant de lui.

Bae se rappela alors les actions de son père quand il était le ténébreux. Elles étaient fondées sur la crainte, sur la peur de le perdre lui, notamment avec la guerre des Ogres. C'est sûr qu'il était soulagé d'avoir évité ce châtiment, à côté l'attaque du jaguar n'était rien. Il comprenait son père bien que les mesures qu'il avait prises étaient à son goût trop excessives. La magie était devenue de plus en plus une solution de facilité pour lui, à tort.

_ « J'aurais pu y rester…  
_ Tu t'es bien battu, bien défendu, tu as accusé les coups aussi douloureux soient-ils. Tu voulais vivre et rien n'est plus fort que l'espoir. Tu n'as pas abandonné Peter ! Je ne t'ai pas encore tout appris du combat, même pour la défense, mais pour le peu que j'en ai vu aujourd'hui, ton intuition t'a sauvé. Toi seul est juge dans une situation comme celle-là. Parfois ce genre d'expérience permet de savoir si tu as acquis des choses. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça sans rien dire. Il vérifia à l'aide d'un bâton, la cuisson des deux morceaux de viande enveloppés dans du palmier. Le feu chauffait la pierre et le repas posé dessus cuisait bien, sans brûler. Bae se félicita une fois de plus pour son idée génialissime.

_ « Clochette… Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on en parle…  
_ A quel sujet ?  
_ Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à flotter dans les airs subitement ? Est-ce un sort qu'on m'a jeté, est-ce toi ?, demanda-t-il, en la regardant.  
_ Non ce n'est pas moi… je t'ai juste envoyé cette poussière de fées. Elle devait te permettre de voler mais tu étais déjà…  
_ C'est même le contraire…cette poussière m'a fait éternuer et c'est ça qui a stoppé ce flottement.  
_ Je suis désolée Peter ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger…, s'excusa-t-elle en mettant ses petites mains sur son visage.  
_ On ne pouvait pas savoir… Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Cette poussière de fée te permet de voler. Alors pourquoi j'ai volé sans ?  
_ Peter…je pense que c'est le Pays Imaginaire, avoua la petite fée blonde.  
_ Comment ça ?, questionna l'adolescent, perdu.  
_ Quand tu es arrivé, il y a eu une drôle de vibration dans l'air, de réaction magique… j'ai pu le sentir. C'était une puissante magie. C'est comme si jusqu'avant ton arrivée, l'île dormait profondément et elle s'est réveillée tel un volcan quand tu es apparu.  
_ Comment ça ? L'île aurait une conscience ? Et pourquoi je l'aurais réveillée en venant ici ?  
_ Je ne sais pas moi ! Tu es juste important ! Elle t'a reconnu comme… Comme son héritier c'est ça ! Ce pays est magique et il l'était bien avant que tu arrives mais là c'est différent. Toutes tes émotions sont reliées à l'île.  
_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !, s'exclama Bae en se relevant, légèrement énervé.  
_ Je sais que ça peut faire beaucoup pour toi là, c'est pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais je t'ai observé ! Peter ça expliquerait que tu voles sans la source première de la magie de l'île, notre poussière de fées. Celle qui est dans la roche, au cœur même de l'île.  
_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es entrain de dire que j'ai de la magie comme mon père ! C'est impossible ! C'est hors de question ! », cria-t-il en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et des rafales de vent se succédèrent. Un épais brouillard se présenta et des éclairs terrifiants apparurent. Le feu s'éteignit…

_ « Peter, c'est de la bonne magie ! Elle ne te fera jamais de mal et jamais ce qu'elle te donnera, ne te rendra mauvais. Elle est neutre. Peter, regarde autour de toi ! C'est toi qui fais déclencher tout ça ! Tu dois te ressaisir… Calme-toi.  
_ Co… Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ?, répliqua Peter, terrifié, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Tu… Tu n'as pas eu vraiment d'émotion extrême sauf là mais parfois quand tu es triste, le soleil disparaît quelque temps du côté de notre territoire. L'île t'a choisi et peut être que tu as une destinée très importante pour te donner ces privilèges. Elle croit en toi. Elle doit sûrement avoir besoin de toi, sans trop savoir pourquoi… »

A ces mots, il cessa de trembler. L'orage se calma, le ciel se dégagea. La lumière fit son apparition.

_ « Tu y arrives. C'est quand même mieux comme ça, non ? », lança Clochette en regardant le ciel, souriante.

Elle toucha doucement la joue du garçon. Il la regarda d'un air penaud puis l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ « Je ne sais pas si je mérite un tel cadeau… Mais j'imagine que c'est elle qui a répondu à ma prière.  
_ Ce n'est pas une prière je pense, Peter… C'est un souhait et la magie est venue à toi. Est-ce que tu vas la rejeter encore une fois ?  
_ L'île a cherché à m'aider et à m'épargner des blessures en usant de sa magie. Je ne peux pas te mentir Clochette… Je lui suis reconnaissant et si c'est un cadeau qu'elle veut me donner mais qu'en plus elle a besoin de moi, je ferai tout pour la protéger aussi. Bien que je trouve ça énorme d'être son héritier, d'être le chef de cette île comme tu dis.  
_ Je pense que ta présence va changer beaucoup d'autres choses, le vent va tourner. Peut être que l'île ne sera plus si tranquille comme auparavant. Jusqu'à maintenant nous autres, nous avons vécu en harmonie et on a réussi à faire notre vie chacun de notre côté mais…  
_ La magie a un prix. On croirait entendre mon père, il rigolerait s'il me voyait. En me donnant ces privilèges, l'île risque de changer, réalisa-t-il.  
_ Elle t'a choisi pour éviter que ça n'arrive Peter car tu es la clé.  
_ Je suis la clé de tout ça… Je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré. En plus, ce vol magique je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir le réussir.  
_ Je suis désolée pour toute cette pression, ce n'est pas le but. Elle a su trouver tout le bien qu'il y a chez toi, elle sait qu'on peut compter sur toi quoiqu'il en soit… je pense que c'est surtout pour ça qu'elle t'a choisi. Pour le vol, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Il faut que tu aies quelque chose à quoi tu tiens ou un espoir cher à ton cœur et le fait d'y penser ou même juste de l'avoir dans un coin de ton esprit t'emportera dans les airs. En tout cas c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne avec la poussière de fée, mais avec ton don tu n'as pas besoin de cet artifice.  
_ Une pensée agréable ? Comme des souvenirs, des choses qu'on aime, qu'on désire ?  
_ Oui aux trois questions.  
_ Je ne sais pas si j'en ai une, en tous cas assez forte pour pouvoir voler longtemps. Ce qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure, n'est le fruit que d'un vœu temporaire.  
_ C'est à toi de chercher un souhait assez puissant. Il faut que tu essayes, tu en as au moins un forcément. », dit Clo en le scrutant.

Bae ne sut que répondre. Il était dans ses pensées. Il enleva de la pierre encore chaude les deux pavés de viande enveloppés de feuilles de palmier et en posa un près de Clochette. Ils se regardèrent, Peter ouvrit la feuille d'un air dubitatif et contempla la viande. Il mangea un morceau, la fée aussi et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de nos deux compagnons.

_ « C'est succulent !, s'écria la blondinette, contente.  
_ La viande est saignante, juste ce qu'il faut.  
_ Tu vois que tu y arrives. Tu apprends vite aussi. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution.  
_ Tu as raison… je vais essayer de chercher ma pensée heureuse après avoir jeté ce qui reste de cet animal. »

A ces mots, il reprit une bouchée et, quelques minutes plus tard, alla stocker le reste de la viande dans le chêne. Ce travail terminé, le reste était jeté dans un sac permettant à Peter de le transporter facilement. Clochette éteignit le feu avec l'eau qu'elle apporta et Baelfire partit avant même que Clochette ait eu le temps de dire :

_ « Fais attention à toi !...Ne va surtout pas… Au lac noir. Il est partit sans rien dire ! », s'écria Clo, outrée.

Elle tapa du pied puis s'envola au loin.

Peter déposa le cadavre près des récifs tranchants où les vautours et les aigles avaient élu domicile. En s'inspirant à sa façon de l'hommage traditionnel indien, il ferma les yeux et s'inclina respectueusement face à cette bête qui fut majestueuse. Bien qu'elle avait été dangereuse, elle lui avait permis de faire des réserves de viande pour une semaine au moins et d'avoir une fourrure pour se préserver du vent glacial. Après ce recueillement, il partit en laissant le sac à la merci des volatiles. Il parcourut l'île d'un bon pied, en recherchant sa pensée heureuse, celle qui lui permettrait de voler. Il était perdu dans ses rêveries quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Il se mit à scruter les lieux, sur le qui-vive. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit… A vrai dire il avait vagabondé au hasard et là, il se retrouvait devant un lac limpide entouré de sable. A sa droite des rochers s'amassaient que ce soit sur la rive ou même dans l'eau. Il regarda la hauteur des rochers puis le sol. Il lui vint alors une idée. Ce n'était ni trop haut ni trop bas, juste assez pour tester le vol et ne pas se faire mal si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Peter grimpa sur un rocher précautionneusement, évalua la distance jusqu'au sol puis ferma ses yeux. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais rien ne vint. Il voyait son père en Dark one, sa mère dans une taverne, que des choses négatives…

_ « Ma pensée agréable c'est… C'est… De vivre sans eux ! », s'exclama-t-il intérieurement avant de sauter du rocher.

Le résultat fut néanmoins catastrophique et il tomba. Il retenta autre chose, une fois, puis deux fois puis trois… puis il ne compta plus. Baelfire était frustré. Il essaya une énième fois mais il fut interrompu par une voix mélodieuse. Il chercha d'où venait l'appel et aperçut une magnifique femme aux cheveux verts dans le lac. C'est alors qu'il se souvint vaguement d'une discussion avec Clo. C'était à propos d'un coin de l'île qu'elle lui aurait déconseillé de visiter. Le lac noir lui semblait-il. Il paraîtrait que ce lac était peuplé de sirènes mal attentionnées qui cherchaient à noyer leurs victimes en usant de leur charme et de leur voix. Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire c'était que la fée disait qu'elles étaient hideuses, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas si on se fiait au visage de madone de cette sirène. Clochette était probablement jalouse d'elles.

_ « Salut jeune étranger ! Je t'observe depuis quelques minutes, que fais-tu ?, demanda la magnifique sirène.  
_ Euh… ça ne regarde que moi, répondit Peter en se grattant la tête, mal à l'aise.  
_ Tu es bien impoli, jeune étranger ! Tu envahis notre territoire et cela même sans demander la permission. Mes sœurs et moi méritons au moins cette réponse. », lança-t-elle en se dressant légèrement sur un rocher et dévoilant ainsi sa queue de poisson.

Soudainement, 5 autres sirènes, toutes belles et ayant des cheveux de couleurs différentes apparurent.

_ « D'ailleurs qui es-tu, jeune étranger ? Il me semble que les seuls enfants qu'il y a sur cette île sont indiens, ajouta une autre sirène, à la chevelure ébène.  
_ On a dû mal vous renseigner alors. Je suis Peter Pan et j'étais juste en train de m'entraîner.  
_ S'entraîner à quoi ?, interrogea la troisième, à la chevelure bleue.  
_ Au vol. », répondit Bae, honnêtement.

A ce mot, elles rirent ce qui vexa fortement le jeune adolescent.

_ « Excuse moi, petit ! Mais seules les fées peuvent voler et personne d'autre, se moqua la quatrième, à la chevelure dorée.  
_ Déjà d'une, je ne suis pas petit ! Et de deux, c'est parce que je suis le seul à posséder ce pouvoir.  
_ Bah voyons !, s'esclaffa la dernière, à la chevelure brune.  
_ Mais c'est vrai !  
_ Dans ce cas là, viens ! Monte sur notre rocher ! Et fais-le !, annonça la jolie sirène vêtue de vert.  
_ Euh…  
_ Le petit aurait peur de s'approcher de nous ? On ne mord pas tu sais contrairement à ce que des hurluberlus disent ici, dit la sirène au corps pailleté d'or en croisant ses bras sur un rebord rocailleux.  
_ Clochette n'est pas une hurluberlue !  
_ Oh, cette peste est une sacrée menteuse !, répondit d'un ton narquois une mignonne madone aux couleurs violines.  
_ C'est faux, je lui fais confiance ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et rien de ce que vous direz, ne changera quoi que soit ! », s'exclama Peter en descendant du rocher.

Il épousseta la poussière de la roche sur lui et regarda ces sirènes commères avec mépris.

_ « Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville !, reprit le garçon, au bord de la crise de nerf.  
_ Attention à ce que tu dis mon garçon… Tu pourrais le regretter, siffla la brunette en montant lentement sur un rocher du lac.  
_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous !  
_ Tu n'es rien ici ! Tu prétends beaucoup de choses mais en attendant tes paroles ne sont que mensonges !, rétorqua la sirène à la couleur des ténèbres.  
_ JE ne suis pas un MENTEUR ! Et je vais te le prouver, langue de vipère ! », s'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'elles dangereusement, oubliant la petite sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête.

Il monta sur un rocher voisin aux leurs, prit son poignard et le tendit vers les sirènes. Elles s'approchèrent doucement, un sourire plein de candeur vers lui. Non loin de là, une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, observait la scène.

_ « Essayez juste de m'avoir un peu et on verra !, défia-t-il les sœurs.  
_ Hum… Défi accepté, jeune étranger !, répondit la sirène vêtue de vert.  
_ Tu vas voir un peu ! », ricana l'autre sirène, à la chevelure violette.

A ces mots, celles qui étaient sur les rochers sautèrent sur Peter, puis les autres, encore dans le lac, bondirent jusqu'à sa hauteur. C'est lors de cette attaque que leurs visages jusqu'alors angélique devinrent cauchemardesques. Elles sourirent et leurs dents jusqu'alors normales s'étaient changées en de petites dents de scie. Leur peau d'une éclatante fraîcheur devint grisâtre, leurs traits fins se ridèrent, les yeux se noircirent et des veines en sortirent. A cette brusque transformation, Peter recula de surprise. L'une d'elles commença à attraper son bras, Peter la repoussa avec force et avec son poignard chercha à l'éloigner. Mais elles étaient nombreuses contre lui, à peine se défendait-il d'un côté que les autres le tiraient pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. Il perdit pied et tomba avec elles dans les profondeurs du lac. A six contre un sous l'eau, Bae savait que c'était impossible. Il avait été juste idiot d'être entré dans leur jeu. Il comprenait ce que Clochette voulait dire par « hideuses », finalement ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais un constat de leur véritable nature. Il se débattit contre elles, mais les sirènes avaient des ongles assez longs et se mirent à le griffer. Son poignard toujours en main, il blessa la blondinette et la brunette. Enervées, les autres sœurs le prirent à bout de bras pour le faire couler tout au fond du lac. Il chercha à se défaire de leur étreinte mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait ni utile ni fort. Peter ferma les yeux et se désespéra de ne jamais plus avoir la chance de maîtriser le vol. Dire qu'il ne pourra pas jouir de sa liberté, de son indépendance sur cette île plus longtemps. Pourtant il avait promis, il avait promis à Clo de se battre et de protéger le Pays Imaginaire. Il sentit l'étau des mains des deux sirènes sur lui et leurs nageoires créaient de plus en plus de turbulences. Le jeune garçon sentit brusquement de l'agitation et des mouvements rapides sous l'eau. Un étrange son aigu parvenait à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il provenait des sirènes qui criaient effrayées à la vue d'une silhouette les approchant. Elles en eurent tellement peur qu'elles s'enfuirent. Les deux sirènes qui le retenaient, le lâchèrent à leur tour en voyant la silhouette venir vers elles. Elles bâtirent en retraite et de toutes ses forces, l'adolescent chercha à remonter à la surface. C'est alors que quelqu'un le prit par la taille et le fit remonter à toute vitesse. En sortant de l'eau, Bae toussa beaucoup et se laissa guider vers le sable par la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Elle le poussa complètement sur le sable et observa le garçon en train de respirer difficilement.

_ « Elles ne perdent rien pour attendre… », murmura Baelfire en toussant de plus belle, légèrement humilié.

Il se tourna vers son sauveur et vit une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge dans le lac. Il se redressa rapidement et tendit son poignard vers elle.

_ « Tu es des leurs !, l'accusa-t-il.  
_ Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne suis pas comme elles, répondit cette sirène en levant les deux bras en l'air.  
_ Pourquoi tu es venue m'aider ?  
_ Parce que tu es innocent. Cette histoire de territoire est un prétexte. Ce lieu n'est pas vraiment à elles.  
_ Et comment le sais-tu ?, dit Baelfire en se relevant péniblement.  
_ Je le sais parce que ce sont mes sœurs et je te demande de les pardonner. Elles n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'elles font.  
_ Que… Mais si c'est tes sœurs pourquoi se sont-elles enfuies en te voyant ?  
_ Parce que je suis une sirène de la lumière, une bonne sirène alors qu'elles ne sont que ténèbres. Tu as vu la forme qu'elles ont prises par cette noirceur. C'est le sort qu'une sorcière leur a jeté, depuis je voyage afin de trouver un remède pouvant les libérer.  
_ C'est affreux…  
_ Tu n'imagines même pas… J'ai perdu mes sœurs et si je m'approche de trop près, elles prennent la fuite car je ne suis pas habitée par quelque chose de maléfique. Je serais trop éclatante pour elles. A côté de ça, mon père dans son royaume, a été transformé en statue par cette méchante sorcière avant de partir. Alors je voyage beaucoup et je me renseigne.  
_ Je suis désolé pour toi… J'aurais bien aimé t'aider mais regarde-moi ! Je suis incapable de me défendre.  
_ Tu étais tous seul contre 6 sirènes maléfiques… Tu as été idiot sur ce coup là.  
_ Je sais… Merci d'être intervenue.  
_ Pourquoi tu as cherché à leur prouver que tu pouvais voler ?, demanda-t-elle en se posant à moitié sur le sable.  
_ Parce que je n'aime pas être traité de menteur. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai… Je peux voler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pensais qu'en forçant les choses avec une confrontation comme celle-ci, il y aurait eu une évidence.  
_ Tu recherches quoi exactement?  
_ Ma pensée agréable… Celle qui me permettra de m'envoler. J'ai essayé pleins de choses mais rien ne marche.  
_ Peut être t'es-tu dirigé sur une fausse piste. Tu sais mon plus cher désir à moi c'est de pouvoir marcher comme toi et rencontrer le vrai amour. J'aime voyager, découvrir des choses, cependant avec ma nageoire, je ne peux pas tout faire. Il y a les terres que j'aimerai parcourir…  
_ Tu peux aller de monde en monde ?, s'étonna le garçon.  
_ Oui grâce à mon médaillon, un cadeau. Il possède de la magie donc je ne peux aller que vers les mondes où la magie règne, avoua-t-elle en prenant son médaillon dans sa main.  
_ Je vois…  
_ A quoi tu aspires réellement en étant ici ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rêver ? Que cherches-tu ?  
_ Vivre ici, c'est ne jamais avoir à grandir selon Clochette et ne jamais avoir les responsabilités des grandes personnes. Je peux être libre de faire ce que je veux, rencontrer des gens, découvrir les secrets de cette île et vivre d'incroyables aventures. Des aventures… Dont moi je serais le héros. Aider et sauver les gens c'est ce que je veux faire. Détruire le mal c'est ce à quoi j'aspire de tout mon cœur… Je veux réussir », annonça-t-il en fermant les yeux.

A ces mots, Peter fut emporté dans les airs, doucement entouré d'un léger halo de lumière. La jeune sirène poussa un cri de surprise ce qui alerta le jeune garçon. Il ouvrit les yeux et se vit suspendu dans le vide. Il regarda l'adorable sirène puis le visage du jeune garçon se fendit en un sourire. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, pensa inlassablement à ce désir et ceci le souleva jusqu'au ciel. Sentant qu'il prenait de l'altitude, Bae ouvrit un œil pour scruter les alentours. Il voyait au loin la sirène qui lui faisait signe et observa également un côté de l'île. Grisé par la douceur du vent et par cet incroyable don, il repartit à toute vitesse et vola autour de l'île. Il s'amusa à faire des virages, des loopings en criant de joie. Les indiens le virent passer dans le ciel et il les salua avec un grand sourire.

_ « Maman, c'est Peter Pan ! Il vole ! », s'écria un petit indien excité, tenant le bas de la tunique de sa mère.

La mère leva la tête au ciel surprise tout autant que les autres de la tribu. Peter sourit de plus belle, face à cette incroyable expérience. Il adorait voler et n'était pas prêt de se séparer de ce pouvoir.

_ « Fini les longues marches à pied ! Whaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! », s'exclama-t-il en retournant au lac noir où celle qui l'avait sauvé, l'attendait.  
_ Alors… Heureux ?, questionna-t-elle en souriant.  
_ Oh oui… Merci beaucoup. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu me rendre compte que ma pensée heureuse était juste devant mon nez.  
_ Je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé.  
_ Je ne connais même pas ton nom…, avoua le jeune garçon, gêné.  
_ Je m'appelle Ariel.  
_ Et moi, Peter Pan ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.  
_ De même. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir Peter. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps loin de mes sœurs. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais maintenant que tu peux voler elles ne se moqueront plus de toi, ni même te feront du mal. Il se pourrait même que tu puisses leur faire peur ainsi… Peux-tu garder un œil sur leurs agissements ? En tous cas, ici, au Pays Imaginaire.  
_ Je le ferai. Je vais même m'amuser avec elles, histoire de changer les choses. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai vécu d'incroyables choses sur cette île. Bonnes comme mauvaises elles me poussent à m'améliorer. Quand j'aurai atteint mon rêve, si d'ici là tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de remède, j'irai t'aider à sauver ton père et tes sœurs Ariel. Mais avant je dois faire mes preuves ici et toujours persévérer.  
_ Je te souhaite de réussir. N'oublie pas que même si ton rêve est atteint un jour…rien n'est jamais acquis. Alors fais en sorte qu'une fois ton souhait réalisé, il le reste.  
_ Oui, merci du conseil, dit-il, flottant toujours dans les airs.  
_ A bientôt… Peter.  
_ A bientôt, Ariel. »

Elle se remit prestement dans l'eau et après un dernier signe « d'au revoir », elle disparut dans les eaux limpides. Peter Pan regarda à nouveau le ciel puis reprit son vol, direction le chêne pour faire la surprise à son amie Clochette. Décidément, cette journée aura été riche en émotions et en découvertes. Il avait pour la première fois chassé un félin, il avait découvert un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle amie puis il avait réussi à trouver sa pensée agréable. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.


	4. Confrontations & Solitude

_ « Et un mois de plus… », annonça Peter, en comptant les traits de craie sur la paroi lisse du chêne, près de son lit de fortune.

Il regarda Clochette qui semblait ennuyée, près de son petit logis.

_ « Tu boudes encore… à cause de la dernière fois ? Je me suis excusé… Je t'assure que je ne cherchais pas à t'ignorer ou encore à disparaître sans te prévenir.  
_ Tu le fais souvent ces temps-ci…, se plaignit la fée pleine d'amertume.  
_ Eh bien quand quelque chose me trotte dans la tête ou que j'ai un travail à faire, je ne pense qu'à ça et j'en oublie le reste.  
_ Oui mais en faisant des choses comme ça, tu te mets en danger… Regarde avec ces sirènes. Je t'avais pourtant dit…  
_ Oui qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en approche. Tu sais Clochette… Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps me protéger. Je dois apprendre aussi par moi-même. Tu es la première justement à penser que je dois être autonome. »

Elle croisa les bras furibonde, ayant prit la mouche.

_ « Loin de moi l'idée de dire que tu n'es pas d'une aide précieuse. Tu m'apprends beaucoup de choses Clo mais si je dois protéger cet île, il faut aussi que j'en découvre tous les recoins et sûrement je rencontrerai divers dangers… »

Il fut interrompu à ces mots par de grands appels à l'aide. Clo sursauta et vola vers la porte, alerte.

_ « Peter ! Peter ! », cria une voix féminine essoufflée en toquant plusieurs fois sur la trappe du chêne.

Il ouvrit et aperçut Sacagawea, la fille du chef. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, sûrement plus vieille aussi même s'il n'avait jamais osé le lui demander. Aujourd'hui, elle avait natté ses longs cheveux noirs et portait une jolie tunique dans les tons gris. Elle semblait inquiète.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gawea ?, répondit-il, anxieux.  
_ Peter, Miu et Sanao ont disparu du village. On ne les retrouve pas. Les parents sont en panique. Deux groupes d'indiens sont déjà partis mais ne savent pas par où commencer, c'est comme chercher un anneau dans un champ de blé. Ils sont jeunes, Peter. Est-ce que tu peux faire le tour de l'île s'il te plaît et voir s'ils sont quelque part ?  
_ Bien sûr, je vais essayer de les retrouver. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.  
_ Merci ! », murmura-t-elle reconnaissante en serrant une main du jeune garçon entre les siennes.

Puis elle repartit et traversa les feuillages en courant, disparaissant ainsi dans la nature. Bae prit au passage un des harpons qu'il avait fabriqué au cas où puis prit son envol. Il regarda Clo qui restait immobile près du chêne, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, elle sourit et ils entreprirent le tour de l'île à vive allure. Ils n'aperçurent aucun mouvement suspect, ils ne virent que les indiens qui se séparaient rapidement pour chercher les enfants de leur côté aussi. Puis Peter entendit des cris, guidé par ces voix et toujours suivi par Clochette, il trouva le lieu d'où s'échappaient ces plaintes. Le lac noir. En s'approchant, il vit qu'un des petits s'accrochait désespérément au rocher pour ne pas être emporté dans l'eau par une sirène aux cheveux verts qui lui avait attrapé la jambe. Une autre, à la chevelure noire, tenait déjà le deuxième enfant dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à disparaitre sous l'eau avec lui. Pour lui éviter la noyade, Bae alla au plus vite et lança son harpon sur cette sirène. Touchée au bras, elle maintint néanmoins sa proie. Les deux femmes-poisson poussèrent des cris désagréables à cette attaque soudaine. Peter prit de la vitesse et quelques instants plus tard plaquait déjà son couteau contre le cou de la sirène aux reflets verdoyants.

_ « Tu te prends pour qui, sale mioche ?, vociféra la sirène ainsi immobilisée.  
_ Pour le chef de l'île. Lâche la petite. Et toi là-bas, ramène le garçon sur le rivage.  
_ Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de la part d'un enfant !, cria l'autre en serrant davantage le petit contre elle.  
_ Et moi je ne t'écouterai pas plus longtemps ! Ici ce n'est pas chez toi. Alors fais ce que je dis…  
_ Ou sinon quoi ? », s'écria la sirène à la chevelure d'ébène, faisant apparaître son visage le plus horrifiant.

Peter la regarda puis doucement colla la lame de son poignard contre le visage de sa sœur. La sirène aux couleurs émeraude lâcha la jambe de la fillette, choquée et la petite indienne se réfugia sur le sable. Clochette, toujours aux côtés de Peter, jubilait face à ce spectacle.

_ « Eh bien, j'ai promis à une de vos sœurs que je vous garderai à l'œil voire même veillerai sur vous… mais elle ne m'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas vous blesser. Te blesser le bras est une des solutions, je peux faire bien pire.  
_ Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être violent, juste d'être malin et je vous ai observées ces jours-ci. Vous êtes tellement narcissiques… Vos voix et ce masque de beauté qui cache votre profonde laideur vous permettent d'attirer aussi bien les voyageurs que les gens de cette île. Et si tout simplement, je vous coupais grossièrement les cheveux ? Vos magnifiques cheveux qui je suis sûr font votre fierté ! Et si j'éraflais doucement certains endroits de votre visage ? Plus personne ne vous approcherait, annonça Peter, avec un sourire malicieux.  
_ Non, tu n'oserais pas !, pleurnicha celle qu'il retenait prisonnière.  
_ Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'as pas assez de cran, cria l'autre sirène en se rapprochant d'eux lentement.  
_ Je me suis fait avoir une fois par vous toutes. Plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. C'est moi qui serai votre plus grande frayeur. Tu veux tester mon courage ? Eh bien, mets-moi au défi !, répliqua Bae, en approchant le poignard des cheveux de sa sœur.  
_ Non, non, nonnnnnnn…, se lamenta l'autre sirène.  
_ Alors cap ou pas cap ? », lança le jeune garçon à l'autre sœur, repensant au jeu des petits indiens du village.

La sirène le scruta et vit que son sourire avait disparu. Son regard était vif et sérieux, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il était sûr de lui et son action ne présageait rien de bon.

_ « D'accord, je te donne l'enfant. Mais s'il te plaît, ne nous blesse pas », répondit la sirène à la chevelure noire, en lâchant le garçon près de Peter et Clochette.

La fée aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait le petit indien qui tremblotait à rejoindre la petite fille qui était déjà sur le sable, saine et sauve mais anxieuse.

_ « Tu as ma parole… Mais avant de lâcher ta sœur, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles de votre part dès le moment où je la libère. Sinon en plus de couper ses cheveux, je m'occuperai des tiens. Alors… J'ai votre parole, à toutes les deux ?, demanda l'adolescent en les regardant.  
_ Oui.  
_ Ouuuuiiii…, murmura la prisonnière, tremblante.  
_ Marché conclu alors. »

Il la lâcha et se remit à voler. Bae les vit se rapprocher et le fixer pleines d'amertume puis elles disparurent sous l'eau. Clochette était en train de rassurer à sa façon les petits qui étaient encore sous le choc. Une fois qu'ils étaient redevenus à peu près sereins, la petite blonde versa un peu de poussière de fée sur leurs deux têtes. Peter leur demanda alors de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux très forts et se sentirent transportés dans les airs. Bae tenait d'une main la petite Miu et de l'autre le petit Sanao et les guida jusqu'au village. Arrivés au camp des indiens, les enfants appelèrent leurs parents. Entendant les voix de leurs petits anges, les adultes abandonnèrent leurs tâches et émus coururent les prendre dans leurs bras. Grand-mère, au son de toutes ces exclamations, sortit de sa grande hutte et vit Peter qui rassurait les parents et leur expliquait qu'il avait mis en garde les sirènes qui avaient approché les enfants. La vieille dame sourit au héros du jour et le garçon allait la rejoindre quand une voix grave et colérique se fit entendre d'une autre hutte, celle du chef Powatan. Deux personnes se disputaient dans leur langue natale et l'éclat de leurs voix était tel que les gens du village en furent terrifiés. Grand-mère soupira en entendant à nouveau son fils se disputer avec sa petite-fille.

_ « Grand-mère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Bae, inquiet.

Une voix féminine et familière s'écria de toutes ces forces : « Tu ne me garderas pas indéfiniment prisonnière ! Tu ne me comprendras jamais ! ». Sacagawea sortit de la hutte de son père telle une furie, elle baissa la tête devant les membres du village puis alla se réfugier à l'écart.

_ « C'est sérieux ?, questionna cette fois l'adolescent.  
_ Je pense que oui mon garçon… ça va être dur de les réconcilier tous les deux et ça va prendre plus de temps. Mais bon… Merci d'avoir ramené les enfants, ils n'ont rien eu de grave ?  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Grand-mère, je suis arrivé à temps. Les sirènes ont parfaitement compris mon message.  
_ Ah ces sirènes de malheur ! Si ça continue, les hommes du village s'en prendront à elles un jour.  
_ J'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur elles à une amie. Ce sont ses sœurs, elles ont reçu un sort et n'ont pas conscience de leurs actes. Mon amie cherche un moyen pour les délivrer.  
_ Eh bien j'espère qu'elle le trouvera très vite. Tu ne pourras pas, même toi, les défendre très longtemps si la prochaine fois c'est plus grave.  
_ Je ferai tout pour que ça ne le soit pas !, s'exclama Baelfire en faisant un signe rassurant à la matriarche avant de partir vers l'endroit où Sacagawea avait disparu.  
_ Il change notre Peter, n'est-ce pas Clochette ? », conclut la Grand-mère en regardant la petite fée.

Celle-ci fit un signe affirmatif de tête, ponctué de petits sons de cloches.

**Près d'une clairière, sur le territoire des indiens**

La jeune indienne était assise sur un rocher près d'une rivière et contemplait tristement son reflet dans l'eau. Peter s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gawea ? interrogea le jeune garçon, en la voyant mélancolique.  
_ Oh, c'est toujours la même chose Peter… ça ne changera pas entre mon père et moi. Le plus important c'est que tu aies trouvé Miu et Sanao, qu'ils ne sont plus en danger….  
_ Oui mais c'était plus que violent aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être une impression ?  
_ Non ce n'en est pas une. Mon père me tient responsable de la disparition des deux enfants.  
_ Bah pourquoi ?  
_ Eh bien en racontant quelques unes de mes histoires et aventures sur l'île à ces enfants, il se pourrait bien qu'ils aient eu l'envie de créer les leurs. Ils sont partis à l'aventure, quel enfant ne nourrit-il pas ce genre de chose ? Après tout, dans un sens ils en ont le droit.  
_ C'est vrai…  
_ Aucun des enfants de ce village ne pourra vivre ce que je vis ou ce que vivent leurs propres parents, ils sont condamnés à vivre éternellement à cet âge, avec une petite taille. Bien sûr ils gagnent doucement en maturité mais notre développement mental est extrêmement ralenti pour qu'on ne sente pas passer le poids des années, alors ils ne peuvent pas se défendre ou être indépendants des autres. De plus, il n'y a plus possibilité d'agrandir la tribu. Nous sommes stériles et dans un sens, si c'est pour qu'un enfant naisse et ne grandisse jamais, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est un sacrilège bien pire pour le nouveau né que pour les autres enfants, bien plus grands. La magie a un prix, c'est bien ce que tu avais dit quand tu avais appris ton rôle par rapport au Pays Imaginaire ? Avec nous, c'est pareil.  
_ Euh… Oui... Clochette disait vrai, répondit Peter.  
_ C'est vrai que depuis ton arrivée, tu ne m'as jamais demandé quel âge j'avais, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre…  
_ Bah je pensais que ça ne se faisait pas… Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, avoua-t-il, gêné.  
_ Je vois… J'ai 217 ans, mon père a 252 ans et ma grand-mère a 300 ans.  
_ Que… Que ? Vraiment ?, bafouilla-t-il surpris.  
_ Oui, Peter ! Tu resteras également comme tu es maintenant, même dans 50 ou 100 ans, répondit-elle, amusée de sa réaction.  
_ Restez un enfant… Ne jamais devenir adulte.  
_ Oui mais à quel prix ? Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas immortels malgré tout. Nous pouvons mourir et nous sommes si peu nombreux... Tu sais, à la base nous ne vivions pas ici, annonça l'indienne sérieusement.  
_ Comment ça ?, questionna Bae, curieux.  
_ Là où nous vivions c'était un endroit charmant, dépourvu de magie. Mes souvenirs sont un peu vagues depuis toutes ces années mais du jour au lendemain, des hommes ont commencé à s'approcher de nos terres. J'avais eu 17 ans ce jour là. Ils étaient armés, on avait appris par d'autres clans voisins, qu'ils pillaient les villages, profitaient des femmes et forçaient les tribus à travailler pour eux. Mon père et Grand-mère étaient très inquiets sur le devenir de notre village. Elle a eu alors l'idée d'invoquer les grands esprits de la magie pour nous venir en aide. Cette incantation exauça notre vœu à tous et nous emmena ici, au Pays Imaginaire. Nous l'avons appelé ainsi car ce qu'on y a découvert dès nos débuts était inconcevable. Passer du printemps à l'été d'un endroit à l'autre, l'existence de fées, de sirènes ou encore de créatures imaginaires… Ce sont des choses que nous n'avons jamais vues dans notre véritable monde.  
_ Alors ça fait 200 ans que vous êtes ici ?  
_ Oui, on a appris à s'adapter… En 200 ans on fait beaucoup de choses mais sur une île, le périmètre est limité. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au-delà des mers car le courant nous ramène directement vers l'île…  
_ Whaou, étrange…, souffla Baelfire.  
_ Comme tu dis… Je me sens si seule Peter. A part une amie de mon âge, les autres ne m'approchent pas vraiment. Je suis la fille du chef et les autres membres de la tribu me trouvent sûrement trop capricieuse de souhaiter être libre, de vouloir mon indépendance, de vouloir quelque part partir d'ici. Je me sens incomprise… Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça ?  
_ Je me suis senti incompris plusieurs fois avec mon père autrefois, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu.  
_ Ah le sujet tabou…  
_ Oui… Quant à être seul, je ne peux que te comprendre. Tu sais à mon arrivée ici, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul mais grâce à Clo et le fait que vous m'ayez accepté, je voyais les choses moins tristement…  
_ Cependant c'est revenu, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea la fille du chef en touchant d'une main l'eau ruisselante.  
_ Oui, plus je compte les jours, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…  
_ Des amis ?  
_ Oui avec qui partager pleins de choses. Clochette est gentille mais elle n'est pas comme moi.  
_ Eh bien ça va être très dur pour nous. De plus, il est possible que tu n'aies que Clochette pour le reste de ta vie.  
_ Ouais… », marmonna-t-il, consterné en pensant au caractère de la fée.

Sacagawea et lui explosèrent alors de rire, pensant la même chose.

_ « Bon je vais retourner au chêne. Je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi. J'espère que ton père se calmera avec le temps.  
_ Oui, j'ai tout mon temps. Merci à toi aussi… », glissa-t-elle avant de contempler à nouveau son reflet dans le ruisseau.

Peter s'envola comme une flèche.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, allongé dans son lit, Baelfire médita. Comment faire pour combler cette solitude qui l'oppresse petit à petit ? Une activité pourrait lui occuper l'esprit en dehors du combat, de la chasse, des repas ou du vol. Mais quoi ? Il repensa alors aux fêtes des indiens, à leurs musiques et il lui vint une idée. Il vola vers une caisse fourre-tout et chercha du bois. Peter trouva un bout de chêne fin assez intéressant à travailler puis alla se rasseoir dans le lit, son poignard à la main. Il commença à le tailler sur toute la surface, modifia la forme du bois, fit des incisions à plusieurs endroits et gratta ce qui était en trop. Il faisait nuit quand il termina son chef-d'œuvre. A ce moment là, Clochette fit son apparition.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la fée en s'approchant, curieuse de l'objet que Bae avait taillé.  
_ C'est un instrument de musique de mon monde. En faisant le marché avec mon père une fois, j'en ai vu plusieurs comme celui-ci bien que différent en taille.  
_ Cet instrument se nomme comment ?  
_ C'est une flûte. Je pense que je vais apprendre à en faire… », annonça-t-il en souriant à Clochette.

La petite fée le regarda et vit ses yeux rêveurs. Elle se demanda alors de quoi il avait bien pu parler avec la fille du chef pour être si pensif. Le jeune garçon avait tout ce qu'il voulait, elle lui avait apprit des choses. Ils ont fait une maison dans ce chêne, il a son lit et elle une petite maisonnette dans un coin … Clochette observa les lieux et réalisa alors que ce n'était pas ça le problème. A part eux, il n'y avait personne ici. Les indiens vivaient un peu plus loin et faisaient leur vie de leur côté.

_ « Peter se sent seul ? » pensa-t-elle, triste à cette révélation.

Elle le fixa du regard, il commençait à tester la flûte. Il porta une extrémité de l'instrument à sa bouche, souffla et des sons sortirent de la flûte. Le regard perdu vers le plafond, il chercha à trier les bonnes des mauvaises notes. Clochette se retira dans sa petite demeure et continua à l'observer. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

Les semaines passaient et Peter commençait peu à peu à se perfectionner avec l'instrument. Il y jouait souvent et le gardait même sur lui. Il partagea son hobby avec les indiens musiciens du village. Il était très content de sa progression. Du côté de Clochette, elle ne laissa rien paraître depuis cette révélation. Evidemment, elle était toujours inquiète et elle avait peur que Peter s'éloigne d'elle un jour. Un matin, alors que Clo était toute pensive dans la quête d'un objet perdu, une grande porte apparut soudain en face d'elle, venant de nulle part. Elle était verte et des branches entrelacées faisaient corps sur son contour. La poignée avait la forme d'un petit tronçon de bois. Elle voleta, regarda derrière l'obstacle inattendu et il n'y avait rien. Normalement une porte est utile dès que l'on construit une maison mais là non, il n'y avait qu'elle, toute seule, comme si un architecte fou était passé par là. Clo était toujours en train de se poser des questions quand la poignée tourna légèrement. L'étrange porte s'ouvrit alors… Une personne vêtue d'un long manteau noir avec un foulard pourpre au cou et un haut de forme sur la tête en sortit.


End file.
